


Yuuri's week

by AkemiTakeo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fever, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiTakeo/pseuds/AkemiTakeo
Summary: With the GPF now done, it’s the Japanese and Russian National Championships that’s on focus right now. Well, maybe for everyone else, but not for Yuuri Katsuki. It’s the 20th of December and only five days away from Christmas…and someone special’s birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya/gifts).



> This was a YoI Secret Santa Project that I was a part of. It's my first secret santa project.
> 
> http://yoisecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/154912902198/my-url-that-one-different-girl-giftee
> 
>  
> 
> For my giftee, Anya, with love. 
> 
> It’s been so long since I’ve written a fanfic, so I’m not confident on my skills. It’s gonna me a little messy but I hope this was to your liking. Merry Christmas, Anya, and Happy Birthday Viktor!

 

**20th December, 2015. Friday**

* * *

 

With the GPF now done, it’s the Japanese and Russian National Championships that’s on focus right now. Well, maybe for everyone else, but not for Yuuri Katsuki. It’s the 20th of December and only five days away from Christmas… ** _and someone special’s birthday._**

“ _It’s soon huh…,_ ” Yuuri thought to himself. “ _I mean, I gave him a ring the other day in Barcelona but this one has to be much more special than that._ ”

Yuuri sighs as he walks along the path from the convenience store to his house, Yuutopia Hot Springs. He was wearing his dark brown coat, with his red and white scarf, a gift from Viktor on his birthday last month, wrapped around his neck. He reached the front door and slide open the door.

“I’m back,” he said.

“Ah, welcome back,” Toshiya replied.

Yuuri closed the door and took off his shoes. He then, head to the kitchen and store the drinks that he bought, except for the one that Viktor requested his drink. Yuuri headed upstairs to Viktor’s room.

“I got your drink, Viktor,” he handed the drink to Viktor.

“Oh, thanks Yuuri,” Viktor replied, cheerfully. “Did you get your drink too?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied. “and some snacks too!”

Yuuri laid the snacks on the coffee table that was in the room and sat on the sofa. Viktor then moves to the sofa, next to Yuuri, from his bed. Yuuri opened the snack packages and put them in the middle of the table, next to each other. Both Yuuri and Viktor settled on the sofa comfortably, with their drinks each in their hands.

“So…Viktor?” Yuuri asked. “Your birthday is coming soon, right?”

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Viktor replied.

“Well…I wanted to get you something but I just don’t know what,” Yuuri fidgeted.

Viktor pats Yuuri’s head and pulled him into a warm hug.  
“It really is okay,” Viktor muttered. “As long as I could coach you, that is enough of a gift for me.”

Yuuri smiled and embraced Viktor tightly. But even if he said that, Yuuri still wanted to give him something.

 

* * *

 

**21st December,2015,Saturday**

* * *

 

Viktor and Yuuri went down to Hasetsu Ice Castle and had a small discussion on about Yuuri’s next Short and Free Programs. They decided to improvise on Yuuri’s old Short Program that was choreographed when he was still under Celestino. For the Free Program, Viktor will re-choreograph one of his old program for Yuuri.

“So, we’ll go on like this,” Viktor said. “What jumps do you think you would want to pull off in this program?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied. “I think, maybe two quads in the short program and three or four quads in the free program, since I can actually land that quad flip.”

“Ohh, gutsy move, Katsuki.” Viktor teased.

Yuuri blushed and gave off a weak laugh. They then started working on the artistic moves of the short program for the day. As they stepped out of the ice, they put on their blade guards on and headed to the bench that has both their belongings on it.

“Ah, Viktor,” Yuuri started. “I…have some issues I need to discuss with Yuuko today.”

“Oh?” Viktor asked.

“Yeah…so, uh, you can go ahead home first.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you at home.”

They then put on their sweater and changed into their sports shoes and Viktor walked home after saying goodbye to Yuuko and Yuuri. Yuuri and Yuuko then proceeded into the meeting room next to the entrance. They then settled onto the sofa that was in the room.

“What do you need to talk to me about, Yuuri?” asked Yuuko.

“Well,” Yuuri started, “you see, I’m having a hard time deciding what gift to give to Viktor.”

“I see..,” Yuuko added.

“Yeah, I would give him something handmade but, it’s a little too late for that now,” Yuuri whined.

Yuuko then thinks about it and remembered a catalogue for clothing and things that was just delivered the day before. She was going to order some cute onesies for the triplets and her and Takashi for Christmas and taught the idea would work for Yuuri too.

“I’ll give you the catalogue tomorrow after practice then, okay?” Yuuko said to him. “I’ll be ordering it tomorrow so that it’ll arrive before Christmas.”

“Okay. Thanks a lot, Yuu-chan,” Yuuri hugged her.

* * *

 

**22nd December, 2015, Sunday.**

* * *

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor spoke. “what was it that you said was your favorite traditional snack?”

“Oh, it was the Hanabira-mochi,” Yuuri said. “It’s an auspicious sweet eaten to celebrate the New Year. It’s really good tho, even if I can only eat them once maybe twice a year.”

“Quite like a rare delicacy then,” Viktor added.

They conversed more and more, slowly learning more about each other, off the ice. They were on their way back from practice that day and they decided to have a stop at the beach for a while to enjoy the beautiful sunset. They linked arms on the way there and took a stroll along the sandy beach.

“Did you remember when I said the seagulls’ cry reminded me of st. Petersburg?” Viktor started, breaking the silence between them.

Yuuri nodded. How could he forget. It was the day when Viktor and Yuuri had finally had a breakthrough. It was then, that he and Viktor could finally have had a conversation, not formally or as closed as he was the first time, but openly. The day when Yuuri felt that their feelings could finally meet each other, when they finally able to connect.

Yuuri puts aside his things next to Viktor’s on the rocks where they sat from before and sat there. It was starting to snow.

“Ah, it’s snowing…,” Yuuri exclaimed, as he tilts his head up, hands out catching some flakes.

“Indeed, it is….,” said Viktor. “Did you know…no two snowflakes are the same?”

It was almost as if that moment in time was frozen, and felt ever so magical. It was truly, a breathtaking view, a first snowy sunset.

Viktor walked towards Yuuri and sat next to him, resting his arm on his shoulder. They both then lean onto each other, watching as the sun sets in the horizon.

“You know, Yuuri,” Viktor starts. “you are like a snowflake. Fragile, brittle and small. But on the other hand, beautiful, unique and one-of-a-kind.”

Yuuri blushed at the comments from Viktor. He was flushed pink.

“I wouldn’t ask for anything more than this,” Viktor said, as he planted a kiss onto Yuuri’s forehead and slither into a warm embrace.

“you are the best gift I’ve ever had.”

\-----------

Yuuri was in his room flipping through the catalogue that Yuuko gave him. Everyone else was already in their own room that hour. As Yuuri was going through the pages one by one, he saw a few that caught his eyes until, he saw that one onesie. ‘That’s it,’ he thought. ‘That’s the one’.  
He took a photo with his phone and send it to Yuuko.

 _ **Yuuri_K** : {Photo}{Photo}_  
_**Yuuri_K** : Yuu-chan, I want these please._  
_**Yuuri_K** : Do you think they’ll come on time?_

 _ **N_Yuko** : Okay. I’ll put them together with my orders._  
_**N_Yuko** : Yeah, I’ve bought from the company before._  
_**N_Yuko** : They have never disappointed me before. So I trust them!_

_**Yuuri_K** : That’s good. I’m a little relived then._

_**N_Yuko** : Is there anything else you want to add on?_

_**Yuuri_K** : No, I don’t think there’s anything else._  
_**Yuuri_K** : I’ll transfer the payment to you soon._  
_**Yuuri_K** : Thanks for your help, Yuu-chan. I couldn’t have done it without you._

 _ **N_Yuko** : It’s not that big of a deal, Yuuri-kun. {smile emote}{heart emote}_  
_**N_Yuko** : Besides, I was also ordering stuff from them. So it’s fine._  
_**N_Yuko** : I’ll notify you when your items arrived._

 _ **Yuuri_K** : Okay, thanks again Yuu-chan. You’re a lifesaver. {blush emote}_  
_**Yuuri_K** : Goodnight Yuu-chan. Sleep well._

_**N_Yuko** : Goodnight Yuuri-kun. You sleep well too. {heart emote}{Zz’s}_

 

* * *

 

**23rd December, 2015, Monday**

* * *

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor shouted as he knocked onto the door of Yuuri’s room.

“Wake up! We have to leave in an hour!”

“Ngh…okay...,” Yuuri grunted, getting off of his bed.

He went out of his room to the bathroom, took a bath and got ready to go out. Both him and Viktor took the breakfast Hiroko prepared for them at the dining hall before going out. The room was minimally decorated with touches of Christmas here and there. The most distinctive decoration was of course the single Christmas tree that was set up just next to the entrance of the hall.

“Do you not celebrate Christmas here, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, as he was sipping on his miso soup. He was very well used to the Japanese hot breakfast by now. After all, it’s been a few months since he lived in Japan.

“No, not really,” Yuuri replied. “We usually just celebrate it with fried chicken bucket from CFK or something. But lately, the western culture has been getting bigger too.”

“I see, that’s interesting,” Viktor said.

“What about in Russia, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“We celebrate it, though not on the 25th,” he replied. “We celebrate it according to the orthodox calendar, on the 7th of January.”

“Wow, that’s a big difference,” said Yuuri.

“It is, and we are late for our practice,” said Viktor, teasingly.

Both of them then finished their food and headed to the ice rink for the day practice.

\-----------

“We are going for practice at Minako’s today, right?” Yuuri asked.

“Hm?” Viktor responded. “Oh, yeah. At around 1.30pm.”

“You okay Viktor?” Yuuri looked as Viktor, worried.

“Yeah, just a little tired is all,” Viktor smiled.

“Why don’t we take the rest of the day off then,” Yuuri suggested.

“No, no. It’s fine. I just need some food and a little rest. I’ll be okay then,” Viktor refused.

“Okay then…I’m still worried about you though,” Yuuri said.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’m fine,” Viktor replied.

They then went for lunch and headed to Minako’s ballet studio for Yuuri’s training and Viktor joined in the class, as well as coached alongside Minako. They worked on Yuuri’s moves for the short program and managed to finalized half of the moves for the program that evening.

They then returned home for the day and soaked in the hot spring after a long day. They had dinner and spent the evening watching some tv shows and discussing about the music and choreography, where it still needed to.

“Well, I think that will do for now,” said Viktor.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good,” Yuuri replied.

“Then, I think we should head to bed now,” Viktor said as he tried to get up but failed and fell on the floor. “Ugh…ouch.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri panicked. “Are you okay?!”

Yuuri went to Viktor’s side and tried to help him up. As he touched his shoulders, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s body was heating up. He then touched his forehead.

“Viktor, you’re burning up!” he exclaimed. “Let’s get you to your room.”

Yuuri then brought Viktor to his room and Hiroko came in with some medicine and a glass of water.

“Now you take these medicines and sleep,” Hiroko said.

Viktor complied and fell asleep soon after. Yuuri was a little too worried and accompanied Viktor until he himself fell asleep on the sofa.

 

* * *

 

**24th December,2015, Monday.**

* * *

 

Yuuri awoken from his slumber and saw Viktor still sleeping. His face was flushed from the cold and fever he was having. Yuuri then changes the towel that was on his forehead. He took another towel and wiped softly on Viktor’s neck to cool him a little and wipe away some sweat. Viktor woke up from the cool feeling of the towel at his neck.

“Good morning Viktor,” Yuuri greeted him. “How are you feeling?”

“Morning Yuuri,” Viktor spoke. “Mm…still a little tired, and drowsy but hanging in there.”

“That’s good,” Yuuri said. “You rest for today. I’ll go for practice alone today.”

“No, its fine,” Viktor said, softly. “I can’t coach you today so just take the day off. And maybe keep me company here.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked, making sure.

“Yeah, besides, I prefer having you close to me…” Viktor said, laughing a little, softly.

“Alright then, I’ll go get you a clean set of clothes and clean myself up,” said Yuuri, giggled a little. “Then I’ll go get you your breakfast.”

“Okay,” Viktor agreed.

Yuuri then proceed to take a clean change of clothes for Viktor and goes for a quick bath at the bathroom. He stopped by the kitchen to pick up the food for both him and Viktor. Yuuri then went back to the room with the food, water, and medicine.

“Viktor, I got your food and medicine here.”

“Ahh, thanks Yuuri.”

Yuuri set aside the medicine, his food and water onto the table next to the bed. He held onto Viktor’s bowl of porridge.

“Can you sit up? I’ll feed you.”

“Yeah, I can.”

Yuuri starts feeding Viktor some porridge slowly. After Viktor finished his food, Yuuri handed his medicine and the water and tucked him back into bed. He replaced the towel on Viktor’s forehead and accompany him until he fell asleep.

\-------

 _ **N_Yuko** : Hey Yuuri!_  
_**N_Yuko** : I heard Viktor fell sick. I hope he gets well soon._  
_**N_Yuko** : Oh, and your items arrived today._

 _ **Yuuri_K** : Hey Yuu-chan._  
_**Yuuri_K** : Yeah, he had a cold and a fever but we’ve given him some medicine_  
_**Yuuri_K** : So, hopefully he’ll get better soon enough._  
_**Yuuri_K** : Oh, I’ll come by and pick them up soon._

_**N_Yuko** : Okay. Will you be practicing today?_

_**Yuuri_K** : No. Viktor said that we’re taking a break today._  
_**Yuuri_K** : I’ll come around noon. Do you need anything from Yuutopia?_

 _ **N_Yuko** : That’s good. Rest is good too._  
_**N_Yuko** : Okay, that would be fine._  
_**N_Yuko** : I don’t think so. You can just come and pick them up._  
_**N_Yuko** : Do you want me to wrap them for you?_

_**Yuuri_K** : Oh, could you do that for me? I’ll pay for the wrapping paper later._

_**N_Yuko** : Its fine. You don’t have to pay for it._  
_**N_Yuko** : Any pattern is ok with you, right?_

_**Yuuri_K** : Yeah, anything is okay._

_**N_Yuko** : Okay, I’ll see you soon._

_**Yuuri_K** : See you._

\-------

Yuuri ate his food, checked onto Viktor one last time before he leaves, and took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He then prepared some sweets that they got from a customer the other day to bring over to Yuuko.

“Please take care of Viktor while I’m gone.”

“Don’t worry,” Hiroko said. “We’ll take care of him. You go ahead and meet up with Yuuko.”

“Thank you. I’ll be off, then,” Yuuri excused himself.

Yuuri then arrived at the ice rink and met up with Yuuko. She was delighted to see him again, even though they met about every day at the rink. She then leads Yuuri to the meeting room after she had asked Takeshi to take care of the counter.

“How is Viktor holding up?” She asked as soon as they settled down.

“He’s doing okay,” Yuuri smiled a little. “He had never gotten sick here before, so I’m kind of worried about him.”

“Well, that’s good,” Yuuko assured him. “And I’m sure he’ll recover soon.”

“Thanks, Yuu-chan,” Yuuri said.

Yuuko smiled and took out some packages wrapped in Christmas-themed giftwrap. There were 3 in total. Two for Viktor and one for Yuuri. Yuuko then took out two more packages from the bag. Yuuri looked confused about it as he didn’t order two more packages.

“These are from us, for the both of you,” Yuuko explained.

“E-eh?” Yuuri stuttered. “Oh, but you didn’t have to…I didn’t really get you anything.”

“It’s fine, its fine,” Yuuko patted his hand. “I thought of giving it at the party tomorrow night, but since you came, I’d figured I’d just pass this to you today.”

“Oh, thank you Yuu-chan. That’s so thoughtful of you,” Yuuri said.

Yuuko smiled sweetly to him.

“Are you going to stay for a practice session?” Yuuko asked.

“Ah, no. I think I’ll go home for now,” Yuuri said. “Viktor might wake up and might need something.”

“Okay,” Yuuko nodded.

“Ah, before I forget,” Yuuri said, as he gives Yuuko the sweets he brought. “These are for you. They’re sweets from a guest. She brought over so many so I figured you and the girls might enjoy them, I packed some for you guys.”

“Wow, thanks Yuuri-kun!” Yuuko exclaimed in excitement. “We’ll be sure to enjoy it.”

Yuuri laughed and put the gifts into the bag that he had brought over.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Yuuko said.

“Yeah, at 7pm,” Yuuri said.

Yuuko nodded. She escorted Yuuri to the front entrance and waved with Takeshi, who was behind the counter at the time, to Yuuri. Yuuri zipped up his jacket more and walked home.

As he arrived home, he went straight to his room and put the bag full of gifts onto his desk. He unzips his jacket and hanged it on the hanger. Yuuri then walk out of his room into Viktor’s room. He was still asleep on the bed.

Yuuri takes the towel on Viktor’s head and pressed his hands onto his forehead to check on his temperature.

“It’s gone down but it’s still a little warm,” Yuuri thought to himself.

Viktor squirm a little and woke up from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Yuuri in front of him, smiling,

“Hey,” Viktor spoke, softly, then clearing his throat.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Yuuri replied, stroking Viktor’s cheek. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, better than this morning,” Viktor replied.

“That’s good. Hungry? Thristy?” Yuuri asked, making sure.

“No, just thirsty.”

“I’ll get you some water then.”

Yuuri pour some water into a cup as Viktor sat up on the bed. He then gave the cup to Viktor and he drinks it slowly. He then gave the cup back to Yuuri after finishing the water.  
“I feel like walking a little. Can I?” Viktor asked.

“Of course, do you want to use the toilet?” Yuuri replied.

“Yeah,” said Viktor.

Yuuri help Viktor onto his feet and walked beside him, just in case. They arrived toilet and Viktor went in and did his business. He comes out soon after. They went back to Viktor’s room and talked for hours. Yuuri spend the rest of the day taking care of Viktor.

 

* * *

 

25th December, 2015, Tuesday

* * *

 

It’s Christmas day and Viktor’s birthday. Yuutopia was still open for the day, at least until late afternoon. There weren’t much customers so it was a pretty calm day.

Yuuri went to check Viktor out at his room. He was just waking up at that moment.

“Good morning, Viktor,” greeted Yuuri. “Happy birthday.”

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Viktor replied with a sleepy smile on his face.

Yuuri put his hand onto Viktor’s forehead, who was sat up on the bed. His temperature was normal again. Yuuri felt relived as he sat on the chair that was on the side of the bed.

“You feeling okay today?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah. In fact, I feel so much better today,” Viktor replied.

Yuuri pick up Viktor’s hand and kissed it.

“Let’s go have some breakfast downstairs,” Yuuri said happily. Viktor agreed and they both head downstairs after Viktor changes his clothes.

\-------

Yuuri brought Viktor out for a walk after making sure he was wearing enough layers to keep the cold off. They went to a local CFK to buy a couple buckets of fried chicken for the party that was going on later. However, Viktor don’t know that it was going to be his surprise birthday party. All he knows is that it was going to be a Christmas dinner party with the closest family-friends that the Katsuki’s have.

Yuuri brought Viktor around town for a little for a little distraction while they were preparing back home. He bought some trinkets and bracelets that he saw at the small Christmas market to give to the triplets and his parents later on. They then headed home after a nice outing.

As soon as they entered the house, everyone jumped out and yelled “Surprise!” and “Happy Birthday Viktor!” Viktor was so touched over the gesture, he almost cried.

“Wow, thanks everyone!” Viktor said, touched.

“Well, come on now. Let’s get the feast started already!” said Takeshi.

They all headed to the dining hall and put the chicken bucket onto the table before taking off the layers of clothes Viktor and Yuuri was wearing. Yuuri excused himself for a few minutes to go get the presents from his room and returned to the dining hall soon after.

“Here, this is from me” Yuuri handed his gift to Viktor.

“Aww Yuuri, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Viktor said.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Yuuri said.

“Well, open it!” said Axel, excited.

Viktor opened the gift and what he saw inside was an adorable onesie that had similar color to Makkachin. And the other was a box which had a collar for Makkachin.

“Oh my gosh Yuuri. They are adorable!” Viktor exclaimed.

“I’m glad you like it,” Yuuri said, embarrassed. “I have one that matches you too!” he said as he showed his’ to Viktor.

“Oh my gosh!” Viktor said excitingly.

They then wear their onesies and took some photos. Yuuri then gave him the gift Yuuko gave and opened his’ too. They were matching beanies that was in both red, white, and blue. Viktor and Yuuri then gave the gifts they bought earlier to everyone.

Everyone had a fun time that night and Viktor had an unbelievable birthday, with a family, for a change.


End file.
